willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats in the Kingdom
Synopsis The Doctor, Georgia and Conner travel to New Earth, where the Harassers are causing problems for Duchess Hame, Brannigan and Valerie. Plot The TARDIS crew land on New Earth two years after the Doctor's last visit. They soon realise something is wrong, when they meet Novice Hame, now the Duchess, who talks about finding skeletons. The Doctor, Georgia and Conner, along with Hame and a Cat-Guard go upstairs to talk but while they are talking, the Cat-Guard becomes a skeleton, and Georgia is kidnapped by Jiberatt and Cgarnort. The two Dwars drive off with Georgia in their red and blue car, and are persued by the TARDIS. Then the TARDIS detects a distress signal and moves by itself, forgetting that Conner is on board, and leaving him behind. He falls to the ground, when he is saved by a teleporter ray from Hame, who transports him to the senate. Meanwhile, Brannigan and his family go to visit his Uncle, whom they find to be a skeleton. The TARDIS lands and the Doctor investigates, meeting the New New York Police Service and Sir Ralf Crattin. Mistaking him for the King of New New England, Sir Ralf lets the Doctor help investigate, but unfortunately the Aliens that were reducing people to skeletons turn up and begin to kill the Police. The Doctor escapes with the Brannigans, but their car is sucked backwards by a Harasser. Georgia and the Dwars are also surrounded by Harassers, and turned to skeletons, while the senate is invaded too. Hame and Conner hide in the Face of Boe's tomb, but they soon realise that it isn't safe when a small Harasser gets in via a ventilation shaft. Just as they are about to be sucked up a chute appears beneath their feet and they fall down it. The Doctor manages to get away from the Harasser by speeding up the car, and the Harasser soon lets go and falls to the ground. The Doctor and Brannigan go down into the sewer systems and find the cavern full of statues, containing the souls of the skeletons. Valerie and the Kittens stay above the hole that leads to the city, and Conner and Hame soon appear from the chute. Suddenly they hear a banging from the chute and realise that Harassers are following them down. The Harassers appear and kill Valerie, so Hame jumps down the hole to the sewer so they follow her. Hame soon meets up with the Doctor, who destroys the Harassers following her using his Sonic Screwdriver. The Doctor realises what is going on when Harassers drop from the ceiling and escort them into a second cavern. In the second cavern is the Harasser Leader, who begins the feast, turning the statues back into food using their teleporter pods. Just then the feast stops and the Harassers realise that Boe Brannigan is preventing them from continuing. The Harasser Leader is about to kill him when Patsy Brannigan destroys his life support system. Spurred on by Patsy and Boe, the other Kittens mess with the controls, and all the statues vanish, as do the skeletons, as the victims are all returned. The Doctor wonders who put the chute under Conner and Hame, and Jiberatt decides to turn over a new leaf. The TARDIS crew depart, leaving New Earth in peace. Cast *The Doctor *Georgia Bell *Conner Bennet *Duchess Hame *Brannigan *Valerie *Boe Brannigan *Patsy Brannigan *Kincade Brannigan *Other Brannigan Kittens *Jiberatt *Cgarnort *Sir Ralf Crattin *Cat-Guard *Harasser Leader Category:Doctor Who Episodes